Jouney from the Past
by chinasdoll
Summary: Jia Li (Made up character) is teleported by the witch doctor so she can help save Wu, would she accept this mission?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The millon dollar question is... Do I own Dynasty Warriors? Answer... NOPE....

* * *

Characters: 

Name: Jia Li (And no that's not my real name...)

Age: Any age you want... Since I don't know the parrings or anything.... YET!

Gender: Female

* * *

Well I'm not going to tell you how she "timed traveled" to the past because all my ideas are too lame... It's either Jia Li flew into the television, got sucked into the ps2 or she fell into a river and somehow ended up there. Well you have an imagination think of one... .

* * *

Jia Li woke up laying on a gigantic fluffy bed in a luxirious room fit for a princess!

_Eh, This isn't my room!_

All I remembered was playing Dynasty Warriors for the past eight hours and then I probrably I fell asleep.  
I struggled to get up with a pain in my head and it felt as if a rock collided with my head.  
  
How the heck I get here?! She thought to herself trying to remember what she did in the past hours, days maybe...  
  
As soon as she was going for the door, a little girl came bursting knocking me to the other side of the room.  
  
The little girl jumped and cheered, "HEY"! "You're alive"!  
  
Jia Li looked at her wierdly, she reminded me of someone... "Hey you, what's your name little girl"?  
  
"My name is Xiao Qiao, Nice to meet you"!  
  
I watched as she jumped up and down. "Uh... My name is Jia Li... Where am I?"  
  
"YOU'RE AT WU"! She cheered as if she was on crack.  
  
I laughed at Xiao Qiao answer. "Right... Wu? This kinda some convention?"  
  
"I'm not lying, and you been unconcious here for a whole month"! She pouted and grabbed me on the arm and dragged me literraly to the door.  
  
"Hey, where are you taking me?" Jia Li asked looking down at the girl.  
  
"I'm going to prove to you I'm not lying, I'm taking you to Zhou Yu"!  
  
Jia Li thought for a moment. "What, Zhou Yu? He supposed to be dead thousand of years ago"!  
  
"Wait Xiao Qiao, I don't wanna go"!  
  
"Come on don't be scared, I always barge in his conference meetings"!  
Xiao Qiao probrably had more energy than Jia Li and she literally dragged her into another room.  
  
_Man how did I got myself into things like this?!_

Lu Xun stood up. "Lord Zhou Yu, I suggest I should go on the mission to attack-"

Xiao Qiao burst into the room and interrupted. "ZHOU YU SHE WOKE UP"!

Zhou Yu looked at his wife that have not matured yet and looked down on what she was dragging. "XIAO QIAO LET HER GO"!

"What, but I just wanted you to see she was awake...." Xiao Qiao sobbed.

Lu Xun helped Jia Li up. "Are you okay, I'm sorry but Lady Xiao tends to do things like this..."

When I finally got control of my _movements_, I took three steps away from Xiao Qiao, just incase...

_Hey that's Lu Xun! Xiao Qiao was right I am stuck in my video game... COOL!_

"Please excuse my wife Lady Jia, but my wife has not matured yet...." Zhou Yu glared down onto Xiao Qiao who was crying her eyes out.

I patted Xiao Qiao on the back trying to calm her down. "I'm alright, no harm done.... Wait.... How do you know my name?"!

Lu Xun started, "Let me explain this to you, and you are probrably wondering how where you brought to this time..."

Flash Back

The entire Wu Kingdom (Wu charcters) decided to take a break from all the chaos so they had a picnic at the park

A cute little puppy peeped out of the bushes.

"ZHOU YU CAN WE KEEP THE PUPPY?"! Xiao Qiao looked up to her husband in puppy dogs eyes.

But this strategist knew all this little girl's tricks and resisted, "No Xiao Qiao, maybe when you're older..."

"Noo.... You never let me do anything fun"! She wailed and ran after the puppy.

Sun Ce playfully punched Zhou Yu back. "Zhou Yu you should of just let her have her way..."

"No way, she'll never learn that way!" Exclaimed Zhou Yu.

Sun Shang Xiang took a bite of her dim sum, "Dude, she's only ten."

"There are no excuses"! Zhou Yu exclaimed.

Da Qiao frowned. "Please forgive my sister behavior..."

Everyone was done with the picnic an hour later and begun to pack up.

Da Qiao sensed something was wrong... "Zhou Yu, have you seen my sister?"

Zhou Yu looked around the area. "No, I thought she was with you..."

"Well, I all I remembered was she running after a puppy..." Gan Ning yawned and stretched his arms.

"Let's begin a search party"! Sun Ce exclaimed.

"Zhou Yu you're with Lu Xun, Gan Ning with Sun Shang Xiang, and I'll go with my wife Da Qiao."

Da Qiao looked at the ground. "I hope she's okay..."

"Don't worry Da Qiao, we'll find her."

Lu Xun cleared the way by slashing the tall grass with his twin sabers. "Lady Xiao"!

Zhou Yu followed the path Lu Xun cleared and hung his head low.

_Why isn't she more matured? Why can't she be more sensible?!_

"Zhou Yu, look"! Lu Xun exclaimed pointing at a little house ontop a hill.

They knocked onto the door, but there was no reply.

Lu Xun pushed the door open and noticed a man in the corner with a staff.

Zhou Yu gasped. "No... It can't be..."

Lu Xu walked closer to the man.

"Is that the famous witch doctor Lord Zhou Yu?"

The witchdoctor stood up. "Ah, Lu Xun you have finally come"!

* * *

Um... Please R/R! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty warriors.... But I think the guy next door does...

**CrazyInsanity**, Zhou Yu is not a witch doctor.... I'm sorry to other readers if they thought that some bizarre reasons I made Zhou Yu a witch doctor. Sorry I about my grammers in the first chapter.... And yes do know Zhao Yun/Xiao Qiao fanfics... Like, "Away From You" by **Eres**... Probably it was too much of an old story for you to hear of. But, before I had SO much time I searched through all the fanfics about Xiao Qiao back then... Why do you have so much interest looking at my bio instead of my stories anyways....?! I mean, I hardly read other peoples bio?

Okay... On to the next chapter!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Zhou Yu charged out the door and screamed, "NEVER"! "I shall never work with that ignorant Zhuge Liang"!  
"Lord Zhou Yu, the witch doctor says if we for an alliance with Shu, we would be able to beat Wu"! Lu Xun protested walking out door.

"And it is true, Wei is growing very quickly, it is best if we form an alliance..." Lu Xun added.

Zhou Yu stopped and turned around. "Whatever it is we should discuss this with Lord Sun Jian.  
Lu Xun nodded and continued walking with Zhou Yu.

................  
Xiao Qiao ran back to the spot where the others were having a picnic, and found no one, "Where did everybody go?" she whimpered.

Did they leave without me...?

"Lady Xiao there you are"! Lu Xun exclaimed.

Lu Xun wasn't the only one there, Zhou Yu was standing right next to him looking mad as ever.

"Let's go..." Zhou Yu muttered.

"Yikes, what's up with him...?" Xiao Qiao turned and to Lu Xun.

"It's about an alliance with Shu..." Lu Xun replied.

Immediately Xiao Qiao realize how Zhou Yu hated Zhuge Liang, which he always calls the most evil, or foulest creature in the world...

"Lady Xiao please leave the dog here...." Lu Xun added walking to the other direction.

"But I..." Before she could continue, Zhou Yu and Lu Xun already walked far enough for them to almost be out of sight. It was hard, but left the puppy there and followed.

"Xiao Qiao, please don't run off like that, you almost scared me," said Da Qiao.

"I won't sis." Xiao Qiao calmed her sister.

Zhou Yu and Lu Xun got their papers that they worked of for days and sleepless nights together to explain why they should form a treaty with Shu and great ideas to persuade Shu. The papers looked like mountains, worst big mountains...

Sun Jian Began, "Zhou Yu, I don' t know how to break it to you, but we are forming an alliance with Shu...

Zhou Yu and Lu Xun's mouth dropped of how their hours, days, years, were wasted by one sentence made by their commander...

The two strategist got up of their seats to toss their papers out of the window, and slouched back onto their seats.

"But, we do need an idea how to form an alliance," Sun Jian added.

"Yes, both of us has and idea but...." Lu Xun and Zhou Yu looked towards the window.

"We both didn't became prepared this time..." Zhou Yu said ramming his head towards the desk in front of him.

"I have an idea"! Exclaimed Zhou Tai.

Xiao Qiao stared at him at amazement. "He can talk"!

"Uh... I suggest a marriage treaty my lord..."

"Oh what kind of treaty?" Sun Jian asked looking towards Zhou Tai.

"A marriage treaty... With Lady Sun."

(Or whatever you'd like to call a "marriage treaty" ...)

Lu Xun attempted many times to drag the strategist onto the horse, "Tell me why are we visiting the witch doctor again?"! Zhou Yu exclaimed.

"To see if he can read our foutune"! Lu Xun exclaimed.

Zhou Yu got on top the horse."Do you really believe him? I think all the things said were pure folly"!

"Nope, I don't think so, you used to tell me he was the famous witch doctor that could tell the future exactly, and remember someone told me he was one of your idols while you were sleeping..." Lu Xun smirked.

Zhou Yu glared at the young strategist, "How do you know that I talk in my sleep?"!

"Uh, well one night servant girls who waits by your door everynight, heard you talking in your sleep and-"

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING BY MY DOOR?!" Zhou Yu screamed.

"Well, they always been there every night listening to you sleep talk couldn't you tell from all the noises they were making?"

Lu Xun sighed, "He probably was working too hard..."

(A/N: If any of you thinking what I'm thinking, this is not a yaoi Lu Xun/Zhou Yu. It just came to me somehow... Yes I'm a dirty-minded little girl...)

They both dismounted their horses at the same time as they finally reached their destination.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I wished... I own Dynasty Warriors.... (Dreams fall apart shattered pieces by pieces!)

School is starting to get better except for P.E... It's getting hotter for people in Long Beach... It was funny when I heard **CrazyInsanity **had to run two miles! Well at school the girls at P.E just watch the guys run and run at P.E. for now. We were all cracking up how they had to run and everything. Guess no one felt sorry for them...

Well, I guess I could keep on updating.... I just read other stories and write at the same time! Girls can multi-task you know? Well, anyways on to the story!

This time, when Lu Xun knocked the door, the witch doctor immediately opened the door as if he was waiting by it.

The witch doctor looked up and saw the two warriors. "If you wish for me to be at your services, I would follow you back to Wu, but if you don't believe me what I said yesterday, kill me right now"! The witch doctor said bravely, but in Zhou Yu eyes it was just foolishness.

Lu Xun waved his hands in front of him. "No, no you got the wrong idea "Great witch doctor" (I don't know what the heck is witch doctor is, so let's call him the Great...)

Zhou Yu pulled out his Elder sword from his side and pointed it at the witch doctor's throat. "Unless your second offer is still good by now, I accept."

"Uh... Let's go with the first idea..." The witch doctor exclaimed and ran to the door as fast as he can.

So instead of ending his life right there, Lu Xun and Zhou Yu brought the witch doctor to Lord Sun Jian to see if he agrees with the witch doctor.

Sun Jian agreed of the idea of the witch doctor helping Wu, so the witch doctor was allowed to stay as long as he desired...

"Lord Sun Jian, I have another... Prediction of the future..." The witch doctor said unsteadily.

Everyone turned around and saw the witch doctor with sweat drops on his forehead and tired out. "Oh, what is Great witch doctor?"

The witch doctor continued, "Well, I received news that... Someone will be visiting..."

"_Is it the useless Wei scum"?!_

"_Is it the cowards from Shu"?! _

The witch doctor looked like as if he was in deep thought. "No... It's a hero from the future; she would be a great general/strategist if she accepts this mission."

"_Hah, did he say a girl"?!_

"_HEY, WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN"?! Sun Shang Xiang screamed._

"_No really, we don't need another girl on our side"!_

Sun Jian leaned forward, "What do you mean a hero from the future?" Ignoring the fact she was a girl.

"She would be the greatest asset ever for Wu, her tactics, technique, and skills are unmatched"!

"Where can we find this "future girl"?" Lu Xun asked.

"I can teleport her here... If everyone decides its okay..."

Sun Jian looked around the room for complaints or objections, "I suppose no harm can be done...."

"ACK, so that's how I was brought here"?! Jia Li screamed.

Lu Xun frowned, "Uh... Yes..."

"Do you wish to accept this mission?" Zhou Yu said somewhat boldly.

Jia Li jumped up from her seat, "HELL YA, if I'm stuck here.... Might as well..." (Sorry if I offended someone with my language... Ratings just went up...)

"Great, I'll go make preparation," Lu Xun exited the room and went off somewhere.

_Where exactly does he make these preparations at anyways? Zhou Yu thought._

"Where he's going?" Jia Li asked as she peep her head above Zhou Yu which blocked the entrance.

Yes this chapter is awfully short... But come on, it's a Friday night I'll update Saturday! See ya, I know I'm not going to stay in front of this computer all day long! Even though that does sound nice...

Please R/R!


End file.
